Trzej starsi panowie
by m.tarnina
Summary: Kwitnie wiśnia. Trzej starsi panowie grają w halmę w ogrodzie. Pisanie jako terapia w mojej wersji. Zderzenie trzech rzeczywistości (DW, ATLA i SW) plus Mistycznego Miejsca Herbacianego Andrzeja Pilipiuka, ciut wyremontowanego dla zwiększenia zen (więc rzeczywistości są cztery?). I nie, to nie jest ceremonia herbaty.
Podmuch zakołysał gałązkami. Rozsypał na ciemnym blacie stolika, pośród brązowych filiżanek, garść płatków wiśniowego kwiecia, białych jak piony na leżącej pośrodku planszy do halmy.

Wokół stołu, na miękkich poduszkach, siedzieli trzej mężczyźni. Na małym piecyku na węgiel drzewny stał miedziany kociołek, a ten z trzech, który siedział najbliżej, obserwował go z uwagą. Był wysoki, a siwe włosy i broda spływały mu majestatycznie na szerokie ramiona okryte luźną zieloną tuniką.

Drugi z mężczyzn wydawał się niewiele młodszy, z białymi jak śnieg, potarganymi włosami i bródką, ubrany w kremowej barwy tunikę ściągniętą pasem. Brązowy płaszcz złożył starannie na trawie obok siebie.

Trzeci, drobny i czarnowłosy, gładko ogolony, wyglądał znacznie młodziej od towarzyszy. W rzeczywistości był najstarszym z siedzących przy stole, a gdybyś zajrzał mu w oczy, mieniące się odblaskiem wszystkich barw wszechświata, może byś to dostrzegł. Może nie. Łatwo zlekceważyć niskiego człowieczka o enigmatycznym uśmiechu, ubranego w przeraźliwie brzydką wełnianą kamizelkę.

Woda w kociołku zaśpiewała. Starzec przelał ją ostrożnie do czajniczka.

Czarnowłosy gość westchnął z ukontentowaniem.

\- Znakomita – powiedział, stawiając filiżankę delikatnie na stole.

\- Prawda? Nawet tutaj trudno o lepszą herbatę.

Mężczyzna w kremowej tunice wpatrywał się, milcząc, w swoją filiżankę. Drgnął, otrząsnął się i postawił ją obok planszy do halmy.

\- Przepyszna herbata – powiedział, patrząc w bok.

\- Nawet nie spróbowałeś.

\- Myślisz o swoim uczniu – mruknął czarnowłosy gość.

\- Ciągle czujesz się odpowiedzialny.

\- Tak.

Po chwili ciszy dodał – Jak mógłbym się tego wyprzeć? Jestem odpowiedzialny.

Dwaj pozostali wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Wiesz, że nie jesteś jedyną rozumną istotą w multiwersum? - czarnowłosy gość uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale tamten pokręcił głową.

\- Domyślałem się, że mają się ku sobie, on i… Gdybym z nim porozmawiał…

\- O czym?

\- Proszę?

\- O czym chciałeś z nim rozmawiać? - powtórzył ten, który zaparzał herbatę. Bryza przyniosła kolejną garść wiśniowych płatków. Zdjął jeden z ramienia, przyjrzał mu się i puścił na wiatr.

\- O odpowiedzialności – uśmiechnął się gorzko mężczyzna w kremowej tunice, a tamten pokiwał głową.

\- Jesteś poważny jak dziecko.

\- To źle, być poważnym? - odparł zaczepnie, aż tamten uniósł rękę w obronnym geście.

\- Oczywiście, taka jest ścieżka twojego bractwa.

Trzeci z mężczyzn ukrył uśmiech za filiżanką. Osobiście nie zgodziłby się wstąpić do żadnego bractwa, które przyjęłoby go w swoje szeregi.

\- Nie tak dawno temu – zaczął – urządzaliśmy z Ace pokaz fajerwerków. Była taka zaaferowana! Przez kilka dni rysowała plany, a kiedy wszystko zbudowaliśmy, kilka razy obiegła całą instalację, sprawdzając połączenia.

\- Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Cierpliwości. Wszystko dokładnie sprawdziła, ale kiedy uruchomiła detonator, nic się nie stało. Mieliśmy do czynienia z Dalekami i Cyberludźmi, ale pierwszy raz widziałem ją tak bladą.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Oczywiście, nakrzyczała na mnie, a potem znów pobiegła wszystko sprawdzić. I co się okazało?

Zrobił krótką pauzę, dla efektu.

\- Detonator był wadliwy.

Tamten spojrzał na niego spod wysoko uniesionych brwi.

\- Twierdzisz, że mój uczeń był zły od samego początku?

\- Nie. A ty?

\- Bardzo zabawne.

Trzeci z siedzących przy stole zaśmiał się pod nosem – Otóż to. Powtarzasz błędy twojego ucznia, synu.

Mężczyzna w jasnej tunice żachnął się – Doprawdy?

\- Każdego ucznia od początku czasu – dodał brunet – A wierz mi, na czasie się znam.

Przenikliwe spojrzenie spod wysoko uniesionych brwi ani trochę nie zbiło go z tropu.

\- Dlaczego Ace mnie skrzyczała?

Mężczyzna w jasnej tunice wzruszył ramionami, przyglądając się planszy do halmy.

\- Obwiniła cię o niepowodzenie.

\- Nie, przyjacielu. To uczciwa dziewczyna. Sprawdziła wszystkie obwody, które połączyłem.

\- Była sfrustrowana – westchnął. – Rozdrażniona.

\- Owszem. Jesteś blisko. Dlaczego tak się poczuła?

\- Napracowała się, włożyła w pracę mnóstwo wysiłku, a spotkało ją rozczarowanie. Nie najlepsza analogia.

\- Nie? - uniósł brew mężczyzna w zieleni. - Nie dostała tego, czego oczekiwała.

\- Miała prawo tego oczekiwać – mruknął tamten, zaciskając dłonie na filiżance.

\- Miała – pokiwał głową czarnowłosy gość. – Ale okoliczności, na które nie miała wpływu, pokrzyżowały jej szyki, choć zrobiła wszystko, co w jej mocy.

\- Kiedy jesteś młody – dodał mężczyzna w zieleni filozoficznie – każde zadanie wydaje się doniosłe.

\- Moje było doniosłe!

\- Było. Ale powodzenie zależało nie tylko od ciebie.

Siwowłosy zwiesił głowę – Nie usprawiedliwiaj mnie.

\- Wcale tego nie robię. Przestrzegam cię tylko. Twój uczeń też chciał mieć wszystko pod kontrolą.

\- Odpowiedzialność -

\- Nie spoczywa wyłącznie na tobie – powtórzył starzec w zieleni.

\- Strzeż się dumy niepotrzebnej – zacytował swobodnie mężczyzna o czarnych włosach.

\- Myślę, że to zgubiło twoje bractwo, duma. Wydawało wam się, że bez waszej opieki wszechświat pogrąży się w chaosie.

\- Kto to mówi – prychnął tamten.

\- Tymczasem wszechświat zagrał wam na nosie – ciągnął brunet beztrosko, - a ty nadal nie możesz tego przeboleć.

\- Ciekawe, co ty byś zrobił.

\- Duma jest jak pożar – powiedział starzec w zieleni – mały płomień może cię ogrzać, ale kiedy nad nim nie panujesz, prędzej czy później strawi wszystko, co miałeś cennego.

Wiśniowe gałązki zakołysały się na wietrze, roniąc białe płatki. Po chwili milczenia starzec zapytał – Jak się chowa twój nowy podopieczny?

\- Dobrze. Charakterem przypomina bardziej matkę…

\- Nic w multiwersum nie dzieje się dwa razy – powiedział czarnowłosy gość, kiwając głową – Zagrasz jeszcze partyjkę halmy?

\- Żebyś mógł mnie ograć w zupełnie nowy sposób – Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Czemu nie.

Kamienie do halmy zagrzechotały, zgarniane z planszy.


End file.
